Torturer's of Burrough's Castle
by CrimsonHeart23
Summary: Jemima and Ralph love to kill, but when Burroughs speaks to Jemima she suddenlt loses intrest, what has become oh her? I made a mistake on chapter 5 ' Sorry when it says Miyavi it is suppose to say Ralph ' forgive me...I was in a hurry and apparently thin
1. Burroughs wants you

"OHHHH Come Ralph, there's someone else in the dungeon!" A cheerful girl said running down the hall and toward the deungeon. Her older twin brother followed behind with just the same excitement.

Jemima opened the door and saw the man tied down on the table. "OHHHHHHHH.Look at him all tied up! This won't do nope nope!" Ralph untied him than Jemima shut the door. "Come on little piggy!" The guy started freaking out and trying to run away. Jemima thought that was hilarious, Ralph grabbed the man and cut his arm off than let him run around bleeding and screaming.

Jemima jumpped in front of him than cut his other arm off and his leg. He started trying to back away. Ralph kicked his head off than the twins started dancing around the dead body. "That was so much fun!" Jemima sat down on the alter and Ralph moved in front of her. "Once all the people in the village are..."

The door slammed open. "Jemima! Lord Burroughs wants to see you know!" Jemima looked at Ralph, he nodded than she went.

Ralph laid down on a cot that was down there and waited on his sister's return.


	2. To be Wed

Ralph awoke to the door opening, he ran up and hugged his sister who looked sad. "Sis, what's wrong?" "It's nothig I'm just tired." "Your never tired." "Well...I am." She lay down on the cot.Ralph sighed. "So what did he want?" "She shrugged." "Jemima."

He noticed she had done fallen asleep. He sat down on the alter and stared at the dead guy across the room. 'What's wrong with her?' He than heard the door open again and they bring down another guy and starp him down, when they left Ralph ran over to Jemima.

"Jemima! A new one!" Jemima opened her eyes half way than shrugged. He stared at her. "Jemima...You love killing." She shrugged again. He felt her head and she pushed his hand away. "Are you sick?" "NO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" She ran out of the room.

He sat down on the alter sadly. His sister never yelled at him before. Burroughs did this. He said something to her. He knew it.

That night Ralph was kicking the first guy's head around when Jemima came downsrairs. "Ralph...Sorry about eralier." "It's ok, Jemima, Just tell me what happened." "...Well...Here's the stoy."

_I walked into the room lord burroughs wished to see me in. "MM...M''Lady Jemima, I have an announcement to make to you." "What's sit to be?" "And a request...That you have no choise in the matter." I stared at him, wondering what he ment._

_"You and I shall be wed this weekend, and you must bare my child."_

"WHAT!" Ralph shouted. He grabbed her by the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me!" "Well I thought...I didn't have a choice, Ralph." "...Why didn't you tell me before?" "He told me not to tell you at all, he was going to tell you that a carrige flipped and killed me...I wanted to tell you, and that's why I am telling you know...They also said that if anyone tries to interfear, they'll be killed...That's why I didn't tell you Ralph, I didn't want you getting hurt!" "...Jemima...Sis." He hugged her.

"I'm sorry...I don't want you with that ugly bastered but if you have no choice...I guess it's the only way." Jemima nodded. She hugged him once more before she started heading upstairs.

"Jemima, where you going?" "I have my own room now, no more killing for me, do something with my blades will ya?" She left and Ralph stood there. His heart breaking.


	3. Confused

Ralph was walking down the hallway that night, he was going to see his sister.

Lord Burroughs happened to be walking down her way as well. He stopped and Lord Burroughs didn't. "Oh Scissorman, here to see your sister?" Ralph nodded. "Well too bad!" He yelled making Ralph flinch. "You are never to go near her!...Chopper! Corridor take him back to the dungeon and SledgeHammer make sure he stays down there."

"N-No!" The 2 subordinates took him and pushed him down the stairs, shutting the door. He held his arm cause it hurt.

"JEMIMA!" He started banging on the door. "Jemima." He sat down sadly against it. His only family gone, becasue of that dick head Burroughs. He stood and kicked the door, he wanted so badly to behead Darcy Burroughs. Make him pay for whatever he does to his sister.

The next morning Ralph heard his door open and sledgehammer let Burroughs down. Ralph was sitting on the alter, glaring at Burroughs ready to chop his head off. "Next week is our wedding, if you interfear, you and your sister will be beheaded at once." "I don't care about my life, just don't hurt my sister." He was so furious. His hand grasped his blade ready to kill Burroughs.

"Hmm...You want to kill me, eh?...We'll if you try that, than your dear sister will be killed." "...Why do you want her? Why not any of the other maidens! Why my sister?" Burroughs grinned. "To get what I want." "To get what you want?" "...You'll find out." Burroughs left laughing. Ralph was confused.


	4. Run away

Ralph sat down on the alter listening to Burrough's laughs as they left his room. 'What did he want with Jemima?' He wondered.

After Burroughs left, Ralph went to the door, Sledgehammer wasn't there, so he opened it and hid behind a knight, waiting on Sledgehammer to come back, just to knock him out. Sledgehammer never did so he went to his sisters room, he could hear her singing a song. He knew that song. It was a song about hope.

"Jemima?" She gasped than when she realized who it was she jumpped on him hugging him crazilly. She got down. She was wearing this long pink dress. Deffinately not her color. "They told me you were dead, that they had killed you." "...They will if I get caught, come on, we're getting out of here." "No." "What?"

Jemima backed away from him. "I finally have a life now Ralph. I am the Queen of England, not some torturer." "But you like to torturer...It was out thing." "Not anymore...Ralph...Leave by yourself if youmust but I am not." She said down her bed and crossed her arms.

He kneeled in front of her. "Sister please." He begged. "No." Ralph looked up at her. "Please? For me. You brother?" "You were my brother...I don't know who you are anymore. I thought you wanted me to be happy, but I guess you only wanted my entity to yourself!"

Ralph was confused again. "Entity?" "Yes, me and you have entities in us. Burroughs wants my entity in our son, he wants to save me, there's no saving you." Ralph looked down again. "...Fine." He stood and went to the door stopping just to look back at her. He said.

"...Didn't we always promise eachother...That we would always be together?"


	5. nightmare

It was the day of the wedding, Miyavi lay on his cot, trying to sleep and get Jemima off his mind.

_Ralph was walking down a hallway, he heard laughing. His sister's laugh. He ran toward it. It wasn't his sister, it was Alyssa she and Dennis were laughing. "Alyssa?" He asked. They looked at him and she held her arrow at them._

_"W-Wait!" He held out his hands, letting her know he was unarmed. "What do you want?" Alyssa asked. Ralph shrugged. "Nothing, I need to find my sister." He walked past them. "She's dead." He heard Burrougsh say. He turned around, Alyssa and Dennis were gone and he saw Burroughs standing in the hallway. He held his 6 foot sword._

_"This is no longer your home...This is the dark realm where I rule." He said. Ralph fell to his knees bagging his fist against his head. "No!"_

Ralph sat up quick. He was covered in sweat. He ran to the door. "Sledgehammer...Jemima's alive right?" "Yes I suppose." Ralph satred at him. "You suppose?" "...She is alright, go back to sleep." Ralph sighed than did just that.


	6. Reminence

Ralph couldn't exactlly sleep, he was so worried about Jemima, and what she had said, she didn't want to leave with him? He was so worried about her and yet she trated him so. He thought that she and he would always be together, but no...Not anymore...Guess she would be better off with that pig burroughs.

Ralph was so angry he couldn't think straight. He wanted so much to jam his giant blade in that jerks gut. Watch his face as he died. How ammusing that would be. Death was ammusing to him.

Anything painful done to that bastard for taking his dear sister away would be like heaven to him. His sister was happier rich than being with him. How could she do this to him? He thought she loved him. Apparently she loves freedom more.

He paced around the room for what seemed like hours before he heard the door open.

"Ralph...Just wanted to let you know the wedding is beginning...Any interferance and you're dead." Ralph nodded than sat down.

He did not care for his life. He wasn't going to interfear, his sister did not want him to. She wanted to be rich and free.

Ralph was all alone now, he had no one left. No one at all. His only family member, his twin, his sister. Taken away from him.

Ralph remembered the first time him and Jemima made their promise. They were in the woods by a fire they had made. Both were starving and hadn't ate for 2 days.

They had just watched their family massicured in front of them. Jemima and Ralph ran into the forest to escape the men who killed their family. They were the only one's left.

They had found a spot in the woods to camp out until day. But they ended up staying two days. Ralph had tried to collected food, but it was harder than he thought. Jemima didn't seem to mind about not having food.

"Ralph...Don't worry about food...All I need is you."

That had made him so happy to hear that from her.

Ralph stood up again and kicked the wall. Damn Burroughs! How could he do this? Ralph had been his slave and adopted son since he was 8, now he was 17! how long has it been? 9 Years! He than wants to marry his twin sister? Who is his adopted daughter.

Burroughs had picked them up on a battle feild, took them in and let them live their. Ralph loved it at first, but than Burroughs had been making his life hell. Jemima knew nothing of this.

Ralph punched the wall. "Maybe I should just run away by myself...Not like she cares anyway!" He punched the wall more times until his hand was numb and he seen blood on the wall and his fist. He was so angry that he didn't care what was going on to him. He wanted to hurt Burroughs so much!

Ralph than started kicking the wall over and over and over.

"STOP THAT NOISE!" He heard someone shout! He looked over and seen Chopper standing at the top of the stairs.

"Why should I?" Ralph asked with furry in his voice. Chopper just ignored him and walked out, leaving, slamming the door behind him. Fuck them all Ralph thought. He was going to stop that marrige no matter what the cost.

He just needed a plan...


End file.
